lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Gerion Lannister
Gerion Lannister is the son of Tymen Lannister and a young women of unknown origin which should have made him a bastard but this was consieled from the world and thus he was made into a member of House Lannister. Gerion had one sibling in the form of Brynet Lannister of whome was a brave if not cold man who was killed during the Battle of Lyons. Gerion was married to Mary Hill at an early age, and through this forced marriage the two found love and together they had one child before the two of them left Lannistane and travelled south in order to take a boat of men to see the island of Atlantis. Their one daughter in Joy Lannister remained behind and she is now of age, and has been taken under the wing of her cousin Tyrion Lannister who has treated her as a daughter from a young age. Like many of the other men of their generation in Kevan and Tygett, Gerion was overshadowed by Tywin Lannister. While Kevan built up a life near Tywin and Tygget and tried to be independent, Gerion mocked this "game" and made jokes. He was said to be a man quick to laugh and had a gift for making others laugh, and in this way he became very close to Tywin's youngest son Tyrion Lannister known as the Imp. This relationship was nothing though compared to the intensity of the love he shared with Mary Hill. He was arranged to marry Mary Hill by his uncle Lann Lannister in order to gain the influence of House Hill. At first the two of them were very difficult with each other but this slowly turned into love, and before long the two of them were uncontrollably in love. Only a short amount of time into their love she became pregnant and had a girl that they named Joy Lannister and this was the most important and only child in their life as she was damaged during the birth and unable to have more children. A few years later Gerion would change when he became obsessed with a book he had found, and this led him to leave Lucerne with his wife in order to find the island the book talked of. While his cousins sent out search parties to find him and they followed his trail all the way to Umbar they would grow cold and think he was dead but in fact he and his wife traveled on a boat with a small crew and they miraculously made it into Atlantis stepping foot on the small island off the coast of the mountain. Landing on the island many of the crewmen begin to die during the night, and despite placing gaurds and having fires burning they were unable to locate what was doing the madness until the third night on the island. On the third night Reptiliant creatures came out of the water and approached the camp telling the remaining men and women that those who had been taken had a taint in them that was beyond repair, and thus had to be removed. The creatures would leave, and not return for some two weeks when a massive creature surfuced from the water, and Gerion and his wife would be asked to go with them, and would travel onto the creature of which had an internal piece of which contained air pockets allowing them to travel under the water and deep down to where the creatures lived. Arriving at the city of the creatures they learned they were Murlocs of whom were a truly ancient race that was severaly damaged when the forces of Chaos had caused mass destruction on the surface, and since then had hid themselves under the island of Atlantis hoping to gain strength and one day strike back against Chaos. Learning that the Murlocs had sent many of the books that Gerion had found to Europe in the hopes that someone would find it and come to Atlantis, and following this Gerion met dozens of others of whom had also reached Atlantis and were now in the vast city of the Murlocs. Over time Gerion learned that the Murlocs were going to strike against the Orcs as the Orcs were threatening to overrun Europe, and if that happened the entire world would fall to Chaos, and the Murlocs needed humans to assist them once they arrived in France in their massive numbers. History Early History Like many of the other men of their generation in Kevan and Tygett, Gerion was overshadowed by Tywin Lannister. While Kevan built up a life near Tywin and Tygget and tried to be independent, Gerion mocked this "game" and made jokes. He was said to be a man quick to laugh and had a gift for making others laugh, and in this way he became very close to Tywin's youngest son Tyrion Lannister known as the Imp. This relationship was nothing though compared to the intensity of the love he shared with Mary Hill. Friendships Wilburg would be born within the city of Lannistane where his parents as sworn servents to House Lannister would bring him into the personal estate of House Lannister where as a young boy Wilburg, Rickmut and Gerion Lannister all of similar ages would grow to become close friends despite the difference in political positions. Mary Hill He was arranged to marry Mary Hill by his uncle Lann Lannister in order to gain the influence of House Hill. At first the two of them were very difficult with each other but this slowly turned into love, and before long the two of them were uncontrollably in love. Only a short amount of time into their love she became pregnant and had a girl that they named Mary Hill and this was the most important and only child in their life as she was damaged during the birth and unable to have more children. Family Members Tywin Lannister Younger.jpg|Tywin Lannister - Brother|link=Tywin Lannister Keven Lannister.jpg|Keven Lannister - Brother|link=Keven Lannister Mary Hill Cover2.jpg|Mary Hill - Wife|link=Mary Hill Joy Lannister Cover Amazing.jpg|Joy Lannister - Daughter|link=Joy Lannister Daniela Bragenza.jpg|Daniela Bragenza - Wife|link=Daniela Bragenza Tyrion Lannister Cover1.jpg|Tyrion Lannister - Nephew|link=Tyrion Lannister JAMIE lANNISTER Cover.jpg|Jaime Lannister - Nephew|link=Jamie Lannister Relationships Mary Hill Cover2.jpg|Mary Hill - Lover|link=Mary Hill Daniela Bragenza.jpg|Daniela Bragenza - Lover|link=Daniela Bragenza House Lannister.jpg|Rickmut of Lannister - Friend|link=Rickmut of Lannister House Lannister.jpg|Wilburg of Lannister - Friend|link=Wilburg of Lannister Category:House Lannister Category:Bastard Category:People Category:Human Category:Ostrogoth Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight Category:POV Character